


［昊磊］依赖（招惹后续1）

by CrazyMonica



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMonica/pseuds/CrazyMonica
Summary: *是双playboy的后续1，一个暧昧日常的短打，感谢阅读与喜欢♡。
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 8





	［昊磊］依赖（招惹后续1）

—— ——

“昊然哥，来帮帮我”

收到短信的时候，刘昊然无可奈何又实在习以为常地叹了口气。

晚宴觥筹交错，他一眼就看见打扮的像个小王子的吴磊正和一位女演员颇为友好地闲聊，好吧，至少看起来如此。

真不知道哪来的手来偷偷发短信，他一边认命地走过去一边想。

—— ——

待久了，刘昊然发现他越发依赖自己。

并非明目张胆的黏人，而是连他自己都难以察觉，想必也不愿承认的时不时的撒娇与靠近。

比如他总是拜托刘昊然帮他善后，听起来像是杀人放火欠了一屁股债，实际上说不严重也不严重，说严重却也绝不算轻，桃花债而已。

刘昊然起初以为是他的个人魅力招的男人女人前赴后继，这也无可厚非，毕竟那张英气艳丽又天真稚气的脸很难不勾起人的yu望，但娱乐圈饮食男女，约pao享乐家常便饭，他自己也收到过不少点到即止不贪心不奢求，提上裤子不会粘人的爱慕，可怎么到他这，就偏偏一个二个像是要发展出段真感情似的来暧昧。

他便也来了兴致，恰巧吴磊正在北京郊野拍戏，便美其名曰找他打游戏来他剧组等他。

他发现他还真有点恃美而骄的意思，看起来坦坦荡荡乖巧懵懂，实则心里门清儿，聪明的很。

他有千百种方式来看着你讲话，偏偏要挑漂亮眼睛一眨不眨注视着你的那种，他倒是清楚地知道自己眉眼生的好极，还偏要有意无意地笑着凝视你，好像情窦初开小狼狗偏偏对你钟情的样子。

但你真的以为如此，主动过去，得到的又完全是另一码事了。

  
—— ——

刘昊然带他回家喝酒，给他倒了小半杯红酒，举杯相碰时，吴磊笑的眉眼弯弯看他。

于是他笑他“人渣”

又刮了刮他圆圆的鼻尖

“在我这里还用这种眼神?”

吴磊耳尖有点红，他躺倒在地毯上，冲着上方无辜地眨了眨眼，笑

“可我眼睛天生就长这样啊”

“他们总要误会我能怎么办”

他笑的轻巧，带了点少年人的骄傲和成年人的蔫坏。

刘昊然坐的端正，从上面轻飘飘看下来

“你可是只管撩不管其他，每次都要我帮你擦屁股”

说着手还不老实，放下酒杯手就伸到吴磊全身上下唯一有肉的地方，捏了一把屁股。

吴磊也没躲，当没感觉似的，看着他笑

“那昊然哥想让我怎么报答？”

他从下向上拿眼神一寸一寸描摹刘昊然清俊利落的轮廓，他们正在刘昊然的公寓里，不算太沉的夜晚，客厅昏黄的光线顺着他的眼神缓缓地落在年轻男人白净的皮肤上。

吴磊的眼神不自知地显出侵略的一面。

像一只小豹子，刘昊然想。

  
—— ——

他动了动手，感觉到吴磊肉感的屁股卡在他骨节分明的手掌里。

翘，肉不多不少，有弹性，他不动声色。

吴磊眨了眨眼睛，抓住了他的手臂往前轻扯，落在大腿根上，小指与无名指搭在那个难以启齿的部位。

“之前剧组帮过我的姐姐想让我用这个报答她呢”

刘昊然不轻不重地掐了一下他的腿根，他那里min感，忍不住紧了紧双腿夹住了他的手。

“你答应了吗？”

“我敬了她好几杯酒”吴磊笑了笑“倒不只是怕毁前途，主要是对她没兴趣。”

“那你对什么感兴趣？”

吴磊夹着那只他一直觉得颇为漂亮的手，摩挲了下双腿

“跑偏啦。你还没说想让我怎么报答你解救我于水火之中呢”

  
—— ——

刘昊然坐着，他的脸一半隐在昏暗中，这时笑起来恰巧漏出一颗小虎牙格外惹眼。

“想什么呢”

他突然恢复了明朗的语调，手不动声色地从夹紧他的腿缝间抽出来。

他按住吴磊的腰，把他还带着点错愕的漂亮脸蛋按向厚而软的地毯里，一手抽了把他翘起的小屁股，不是暧昧调情的力道，而是兄弟间打闹时的力度。

“你昊然哥也用不着你报答，就是得教育下你，打你两下屁股让你长点记性”

  
—— ——  
  
吴磊僵了一下转眼也瞬间恢复了平日的态度，咋咋呼呼地喊刘昊然虐待人，还是不是兄弟了。

他扑腾地要起来，奈何刘昊然地理位置太优越，他只得像条砧板上的鱼被刘昊然宰割。

“你打的我屁股都疼了……不说是不是哥们了，就问你还是不是人了”

“行行行我错了，作为补偿，今晚准你在这睡了”

“什么你本来还打算赶我走？”

……

刘昊然站起来要去洗澡，见吴磊还赖在地毯上不起，走过去弯腰捏了下他薄薄的耳垂

“过来挑个t恤” 

他半真半假地笑

“要不然等会儿让你光着出来”

吴磊的耳尖或许是敏感，轻轻一捏就红了一片。

“光着出来怎么了，反正都是男生”

他偏过头看向阴影里的刘昊然，又露出那种熟悉的，自以为是小豹子的眼神来。

—tbc.

这个估计会写一系列的后续，其实还没想好后续的发展，所以朋友们想看怎样的相处等等可以评论写写你们的想法ヾ(＾。^*)


End file.
